


You're No Catwoman

by April_Showers



Series: Imagines Alternate Universe Volume 1 [11]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Why did you take your frustrations out on a car? Those break, why not concrete, or the wall, or absolutely anything else! Maybe a person, even?’ The distraught owner paced back and forth, releasing frustrated and upset noises.<br/>‘I’m sorry,’ Bea repeated. ‘I didn’t mean to; just had a really bad day and I, uh, yeah. You know how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're No Catwoman

**Author's Note:**

> 'I've had a really awful day so I started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car I'm so sorry.'

 

          Beatrice Duke was having the worst possible day in her entire life; and she was not exaggerating. Her alarm didn’t go off, making her late for class; she left her physics assignment on her desk and didn’t realize till she got to physics class. She missed lunch because the maths teacher held her back to discuss her low grade on the quiz and was hungry the rest of the day; and finally, she got into an argument with Leo and Hero, leaving her to walk home fuming instead of riding in his car. To top it off, it began to rain-and she didn’t have an umbrella.

          Now, one thing to understand about one Beatrice ‘Bea’ Duke was that she was normally friendly and sweet. She did like to speak her mind, however, no matter the consequences, but never ever resorted to violence. But today, the worst possible day in her entire life, she checked in to the violence hotel; the only other customer was a car in the wrong place at the wrong time.

          Bea was so angry over the events that had unfolded and her absolutely rotten luck that she began to kick the bumper repeatedly, feeling each stress and problem going away with every point of contact. What Bea didn’t know was that the kicks themselves were going to cause more problems.

          ‘Hey, hey, hey! Get away from my car! You’re hurting the Benmobile!’ A lanky guy Bea’s age came sprinting towards the car and her. Bea seemed to snap out of her anger-fueled kickboxing session and stepped back to look at her work.

          ‘What harm did the mean lady cause you, sweet prince,’ the brunet whispered, stroking the bumper. Bea noticed she made some scratches, but nothing too severe or revealing, certainly nothing to cry over. The teen stood up slowly, his bright blue eyes, now bloodshot from crocodile tears, gazed slowly up to her.

         ‘You did this,’ he pointed. ‘You ruined my car!’

          ‘Sorry! I didn’t know whose car it was!’ Bea defended. ‘I’ll pay for the damage.’

          ‘Why did you take your frustrations out on a car? Those break, why not concrete, or the wall, or absolutely anything else! Maybe a person, even?’ The distraught owner paced back and forth, releasing frustrated and upset noises.

          ‘I’m sorry,’ Bea repeated. ‘I didn’t mean to; just had a really bad day and I, uh, yeah. You know how it is.’

          The guy ran a slender hand through his slick hair dripping with rain. ‘I suppose you didn’t damage my car too badly. It’s drivable.’

         ‘Like I said, I’ll pay to have the bumper replaced.’ Bea shivered- the cold rain was taking a toll on her flimsy striped sweater and her hair was matted to her neck and face.

         ‘Would you want a lift home?’ the boy asked. ‘You look kind of cold.’ Bea stepped back in shock.

          ‘You’re offering me a ride home in the car I damaged? You were steaming mad a few minutes ago!’

          ‘I know,’ his voice escalated. ‘I was just trying to be nice!’

          Bea wordlessly moved to the car. The owner unlocked the door and let her in. Once they were both settled with the heat on full blast, Bea said ‘The Benmobile? Honestly?’

          ‘Yeah, my name’s Ben and I love Batman. Plus, this car helps me fight crime in the dark of night,’ he said, dropping an octave on the last phrase. Bea rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly.

          ‘I’m Bea. And you aren’t nearly as handsome as Bruce Wayne. In fact, a mask may suit you well,’ she joked. Ben looked back in mock offense as he pulled up to the light.

          ‘You’re no Catwoman either.’

          ‘Not pretty enough?’

          ‘Not sneaky enough. I heard your kicking and screaming halfway down the sidewalk,’ Ben smirked. ‘You are definitely pretty enough.


End file.
